


Watch It

by YsaX64



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsaX64/pseuds/YsaX64
Summary: She pulled back, guiding him back to bed. Hubert followed her, docile like a lamb. The thought brought a smile to her lips. Who would have dared to compare Hubert von Vestra, the Emperor's personal watchdog, to a quiet sheep? Perhaps only that same Emperor, who saw in her confidant glints of suppressed emotions, so similar to her own.Time and the world's cruelty had hardened her heart and Hubert was even sharper, honed like a sword's edge. For both of them, betraying their years of swirling emotions would have consequences. But not when they were alone together. It was then and only then that they could unleash themselves.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Watch It

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at the abyss*  
> *abyss proceeds to laugh*  
> This was not the way I expected my first posted smut to go, but heya

Mirrors were fickle things. Despite the fact that, objectively, they only reflected what was before them, mirrors seemed to have the strange ability to distort themselves to one's eyes. Or perhaps it was the eyes that distorted what they saw.

What Edelgard was seeing was a young woman with unnatural pale hair, dressed in a simple red gown, sitting on the edge of a four-post bed. Foot tapping on the floor, brow deeply lined in thought even if the clock indicated that there still ten minutes until the prescribed time of the planned meeting.

Such a strange vision it was, to a see large mirror, covering the entire left wall of the guest room's bed. Reflecting every crease of her brows, every ray of sunlight that came through the window. Sheets of deep wine red, violet pillows properly aligned, everything in order so it could reflect every shade and nuance of what she was about to do.

That had been Dorothea's suggestion, at least. Reflecting all there it was, so they could see each other fully.

Edelgard bit her bottom lip, eyes averted to the ground as she escaped the mirror. 

_ "How are things going with Hubie, Edie?" _

The phrase that had been her undoing. She didn't know why she had followed along with Dorothea's antics but, at the time, it had seemed like a sensible enough idea. One day later, late afternoon, and it all had crumbled like a castle of cards.

Still, a very stubborn and curious part of her was what grounded her there. Her mind might have been full of "ifs" but there still was the thrill of the mirror before her. After all, it was a bold change of pace considering how so many of their moments of passion had been either partially clothed in their haste for each other or concealed beneath the cloak of the night, too dark to see. 

And there was another surprise she had in wait as well. 

Before she could even smile to herself, the door opened. Edelgard straightened her back, legs crossed as she settled her hands on her knee. 

The doors opened, revealing Hubert, not in his usual garbs of Minister of the Imperial Household, but in a simple button-up white shirt and black loose pants. Good. As she had asked. No need for Imperial regalia or fancy clothes. She just needed him.

"I believe that you asked for my presence," he said, tone even as he locked the door behind him. Clear green eyes squinted, evaluating the situation with the precision of a snake. Edelgard merely turned her head towards him, observing as he scanned the room. She knew when he noticed the mirror.

His eyebrows raised slightly, his gaze stopping for a moment too long to glance at his own reflection. 

"That is right," she acquiesced, drawing his attention back to her. His brows were furrowed slightly, betraying the questions that he didn't dare to voice. Fair enough, but she would keep him guessing just a little longer. "Come here."

As if enthralled by her voice, Hubert agreed without a word, taking slow steps towards her and giving her time to appreciate his image. The warm sunlight normally didn't favor Hubert's pale complexion, but it framed his body well. The years of war, despite not having been as brutal with him as they had been with the men in the frontlines, still made themselves known through the structure of his lean chest and narrow waist.

His hair was slightly damp, the droplets of water still glinting in the light. Part of her felt a tinge of pride. He knew what he was in for. The mirror might have been a surprise and Edelgard still had another surprise up her sleeve, but he knew why she had called him there so well.

Hubert was a few feet away from her when she raised her palm. He stilled immediately, always too used to receiving orders, at least from her. From his position, it was still possible to stare right at her, not sparing a glance at the mirror as he observed her in the same way she observed him.

She got up, her eyes never leaving his. Would he avert his gaze shyly? He could. Edelgard always had heard about how she could intimidate most people with a mere look. But Hubert wasn't most people. No, instead, a hint of a mischievous smirk played on his lips, just a mere twitch that told her everything.

She took a step closer. Then another. If someone on the outside saw them, they wouldn't have any reason for suspicion. Nothing but the Emperor and her vassal, perhaps in a casual meeting. Edelgard took one more step. Another one.

By then, Hubert had to crane down his neck to continue staring at her, hands behind his back dutifully. She bit her bottom lip, her fingers tingling with anticipation. His eyes darted to her lips, but only for a mere moment before drawing back to her own.

Good.

Such selfish blissful tinge of pride in her heart. To desire and to be desired were fickle things indeed.

"And how bemused I was when I saw your letter," he whispered, breaking the silence between them. "Meet me in the guest room, you said. The one close to the most south corridor. A corridor seldom used, a place where one could be as loud as they want without a care."

Consciously ignoring his words, Edelgard smiled, stopping close to him. He smelt fresh, bathed and cleansed just for her. She would need to do no more than raising her hand in order to feel the expansion of his chest, bask on soft skin and hard flesh. Yet she stayed put, glancing up to him with a playful smile that she couldn't control.

"I don't think you're that surprised, however."

With those words, she raised one hand, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. Just as she had suspected, it was still slightly damp, but cool and soft. He leaned in her touch, blinking slowly like a contented cat.

She almost couldn't resist anymore. How very little self-control she had. Edelgard took one more step closer and their bodies were all but a breath away from each other, not touching still but almost so. 

"I admit I had my suspicions of your intentions once I read the letter," he whispered, sighing each word, dreamy and cloudy for her and for her alone. His eyes darted to the left and she knew it. "I did not, however, predict that this would be the surprise you spoke off."

The mirror. What did his eyes see? Mirrors distorted things to one's eyes – or perhaps it was his eyes who distorted the mirror. Her free hand slipped to his jaw, drawing his attention back to her.

On her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his lips. Chaste and quiet, merely a taste of what was yet to come. She pulled back, gauging his reaction. Cautious eyes, wary but curious. Good. She could work with that.

"I presume that doesn't bother you too much?"

He scoffed a laugh, settling his hands on her waist.

"Seeing two of you is a rare blessing indeed. What I don't understand is why you would want to see two of me."

Her expression faltered, the sting of his self-loathing affirmations always too painful for her. Edelgard's brows furrowed, her thoughts swirling with words that would not reach his heart. She knew him all too well. So be it. Actions always spoke louder than words and she would act accordingly.

Perhaps sensing her thoughts, Hubert leaned in slightly, ever so invitingly. That much was the confirmation that she needed: if nothing else, he was willing to try with her. She met him halfway, at first chaste, lips pressing to lips with piety and devotion he reserved solely for her. 

The gentleness, however, did not last as his fingers tightened around her waist. She sighed against his mouth, taking the lead as if they were dancing, an unexpected yet so expected pair in the ballroom. Her fingers tightened in his hair, prompting a throaty groan from him.

They knew each other's rhythm, sharing the delightful taste of coffee that had become permanent and  _ his. _ Edelgard knew she would never be able to drink coffee again without remembering his lips and she wouldn't have it otherwise.

She pulled back for air, hearing a soft whimper that she wasn't sure it was his or hers. His fingers trailed up from her waist, brushing her sides as if asking a question. With a smirk, she placed her hands on his forearms. He stilled. 

Hubert pulled back slightly, catlike eyes gauging her intentions, trying to make sense of her plans. As if to spare him the work of figuring it out, Edelgard smiled.

"Not yet. I plan on making this last a little longer today."

He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. But the doubt dispelled in a heartbeat, as his hands slid back to her waist, light like the touch of a feather.

"Very well," he whispered, their faces so close that every breath was shared. "So what will you have me do?"

She smirked, placing her hands on his shoulders. Feeling the slight motion as he breathed in and out. Her hands slid lower, letting him feel as she found the first button. Slow, slow as if going too quickly would make him retreat back to his shell. Edelgard brushed her mouth against his jaw and a surge of delight washed over her as he trembled. 

"Perhaps you could make use of my surprise."

She pressed a kiss on his jaw, feeling as he turned slightly towards the mirror. Emboldened by his receptiveness, she undid the first buttons of his shirt and her hands explored the solid expanse of his chest. Kissing his pulse point, she nibbled gently as a soft groan escaped his throat. 

As if testing the waters, Edelgard pulled back slightly to glance at the mirror. In a rare turn of events, Hubert's cheeks were flushed, eyes wide as he stared back at their reflection. The flush had spread to his neck and collarbone, where some delightful reddish marks were left by her lips. Her hands rested on his chest, toying with the half-undone shirt. 

A surge of boldness took over her and she pulled him down to her level, whispering in his ear.

"I suppose it is time that we get to that bed, isn't it?"

His breath hitched under her palms. 

"Guide me there then."

A delightful, gentle trust. Part of her expected his trust to waver with the mirror's presence – she knew far too well his droll self-mockery – but he still let her guide him. In response, she nipped his earlobe, enjoying the slight shiver.

She pulled back, guiding him back to bed. Hubert followed her, docile like a lamb. The thought brought a smile to her lips. Who would have dared to compare Hubert von Vestra, the Emperor's personal watchdog, to a quiet sheep? Perhaps only that same Emperor, who saw in her confidant glints of suppressed emotions, so similar to her own. 

Time and the world's cruelty had hardened her heart and Hubert was even sharper, honed like a sword's edge. For both of them, betraying their years of swirling emotions would have consequences. But not when they were alone together. It was then and only then that they could unleash themselves. 

Edelgard placed her hands on his shoulders, prompting him to sit down. His eyes studied her, brimstone, fire, and everything in between. She couldn't help but wonder what he saw. Regardless, she pushed him back on the headboard, pinning him there against the pillows, leaning on his elbows.

He raised an eyebrow. Questioning, but questioning was all he did. And they had barely started it.

Settling on her knees between his parted legs, Edelgard leaned in, lips brushing against his, sharing every breath. As the world seemed to stop around them, Edelgard allowed her hands to find the last few buttons and undid them. As if sensing the crescendo to come, Hubert was the first to act, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her hard and fast like a dying man in a desert who finally found water. 

She helped him wriggle out of his shirt, her hands finding the warmth of his skin. Lips bruising and breath quickening, whatever song of restraint they had been dancing to all but forgotten in their minds. 

His arms hooked around her waist, but with a tight grip, making clear that he was behaving but that it was no easy task. Edelgard did not have such moderation. The fire running under her skin guided her further even. One of her hands palmed his cock through his pants, hard and pulsing under her palm. 

Hubert's hips arched, needy for her touch. He pulled back from the kiss, a grunt escaping his throat. Edelgard smirked, breathless and dizzy. It was addictive to see him undone, so thoroughly undone for her and for her alone, lips parted in a half-bitten moan.

"You look so gorgeous," she growled, eyes focusing on his expression. "Perhaps it is time that you look at yourself once again."

His lips trembled, expression wavering. That much was enough to undo her audacity. Perhaps she had gone too far. Edelgard knew of the risks of placing the mirror there. The lines between pressure and incentive were blurred like fresh ink on canvas and yet she knew that too little would also mean no improvement. So she sustained his gaze, expression softening. Her hand pulled back from his pants, now quietly back at his shoulder.

"If you want me to, I will do as you wish." He let out a shuddering breath, calculating his next words. "I merely don't understand why do you wish for me to see myself in these circumstances."

Edelgard bit her bottom lip, pondering about his words. Why _ would  _ she wish for him to see himself? Dorothea had given her the suggestion and she followed along indeed, but Edelgard knew better than to think that she had merely done so for someone else's sake. 

"I believe that you look terribly handsome when we are together," she confessed at first, words mangled in her throat as she struggled to make sense of her feelings. "Also, I think that it might be an interesting perspective for you as well. You felt something when you looked at the mirror a few minutes ago, did you not?"

His eyes darted from the mirror to her. Pondering. Good. That was all she could ask for.

"Very well. I will do as you wish."

He exhaled, shoulders relaxing under her hands as Hubert put himself at her mercy. Her chest felt lighter, released from the constraint of her worry. Without much thought, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Hubert."

"It is nothing–" 

His voice was cut short by a low grunt when she quickly shifted back to his neck, placing a kiss on the center of his throat. Sucking the fine ivory skin of his neck, she knew it was going to leave a pretty purplish mark on his pale skin. Good. Something possessive and primal welled up in her chest, prompting her to continue.

Her hands wandered across his chest, soon followed by her mouth, dipping her tongue on his collarbone. Such a beautiful pale skin made even more gorgeous with the pinkish, reddish, purplish marks left in her wake. Placing a kiss on his sternum, her left hand found a stiff nipple, prompting from him a low rumble that felt more like a purr to her.

Edelgard smirked against his skin as she shifted on her legs so she could continue downwards. The heat started to pool down her lower belly, fire in her veins scorching so quickly that she could feel the blood running under her skin. But not yet. This was for him. 

Her lips trailed downwards, leaving marks in the imaginary line that bisected his body. Low grunts escaped his throat and she could feel as his breathing became more erratic and then deeper as he tried to control himself the closer she got to his groin. She placed one last kiss right below his navel, relishing on the instinctive flinch of his flesh. 

Edelgard pulled back, sitting on her ankles to appreciate her handiwork. Her breath hitched. His fists were curled on the sheets, knuckles white as he tried to maintain control. Very poorly, if the contour in his pants was anything to go by. The thought brought a proud smirk to her face.

Markings of teeth and pinkish bruises peppered his skin from the hip to neck, just as she wished. Edelgard had always been fiery and that wouldn't change when they were alone. Her eyes trailed upwards still and she saw Hubert's face, still turned towards the mirror.

Following the trend, his cheeks and even the tip of his ears were colored pink, a rare sight even for Edelgard. But his expression – that was what surprised her the most. A mere flicker of curiosity and shyness, she could see it in his slack jaw and hazy eyes. How very curious.

But it merely lasted a moment. Noticing her stillness, Hubert's eyes darted back to her, brimstone fire and catlike curiosity all at once. She held his gaze. 

Neither of them moved.

His expression asked all the questions he could not voice.  _ What are you planning?  _ It said, all at once and not at all. However, it brought a smile to her lips to see that it was based on curiosity rather than apprehension.

Well. Actions speak louder than words, is it not?

Her fingertips grazed from his sides to the center, feeling as the fine hairs between his navel and his groin raised as he shivered. And, calculating as she was, she tugged his pants down, letting his cock free, bobbing against his belly.

They made quick work of his trousers, tossing it aside. A smirk played on her lips as he, in his haste, almost got a foot stuck in the pants. Yet she said nothing more, focusing on something else.

He let out a hiss as she skimmed her fingers on his inner thigh and it tensed under her hand. Expecting. Waiting. She would dare to say "anxiously" so. His muscles were tight, tense like a coiled spring. 

She picked up a vial from the drawer next to the bed. After all, Edelgard was fully aware that it would come down to that. It was lube, to make the whole process easier. Fully aware that her hands were calloused after handling axes and other weapons for years, Edelgard pressed her lips together in bitterness. Alas. No need to think about such things, not when she was coating her fingers with lube as Hubert watched, expectantly. She cast the vial aside.

Her fingers ghosted over the length of his cock and the ravaged, frustrated groan that he let out of throat was enough to make her press her thighs together in an attempt to cool down the fire pooling on her lower abdomen. He was trying to keep his breathing even and that brought a smirk to her lips. She wasn't doing any better, not with the increasing, unmistakable wetness between her thighs, but that moment was for him and him alone. 

She wanted him to feel all of it.

Edelgard wrapped her slick fingers around his cock, let out a small sound, the feeling of sleek skin and hard flesh that she knew so well. He heard her. She knew that he did. Even so, she easily slid her fist along the curve of his cock, relishing as his breathing became more ragged. He pulsed under her fingers.  _ Flesh _ , oh so delightfully exquisite flesh. 

A rush of flames ran in her blood, her arousal too great to contain as she shifted on her legs. Her hand continued with slow strokes, almost exploring, as he bucked up his hips, impatient. The heat settled between her legs, the realization that he  _ wanted her _ still having effects in her body. His face was twisted, trying to maintain a semblance of control, biting his bottom lip while staring their reflections with cloudy eyes. Well, that wouldn't do. 

"Hubert." Her voice regained a commanding tone, cut short by her own labored breathing. "Do you like this?"

That type of question wasn't something that would come to her mind usually, but it seemed the right choice. And it very much was, as he let out a ragged moan, prompting her to quicken her pace. His hands were gripping at the deep red sheets as if it would restrain him. Edelgard smirked, feeling as his cock pulsed in her hand.

"I don't think that's an answer." She changed her rhythm to long, deliberate strokes, with an upwards twist to her wrist that looked almost cruel. He mewled, a sound so uncharacteristic to him. Her free hand gently squeezed his balls, tight and tense under her fingers, relishing as he flinched and relaxed.

Her head turned towards the mirror. Her breath hitched, even her rhythm faltered as a rush of heat possessed her and she could positively feel herself pulsing between her legs. 

Hubert sprawled in the bed, the marks that she had left in his body all too clear in the mirror's unyielding reflection. And they looked absolutely  _ filthy,  _ her hand pumping his cock as he writhed, body tense as he rode his crescendo. His eyes found hers in the reflection, cloudy and little owlish, the haze of delirium and delight. He looked  _ gorgeous _ , cheeks flushed and mouth half-open in unabashed desire.

_ Erotic. _ There was no other word for it.

"Answer me." Her own voice was failing her, breathless and fiery.

He squinted his eyes as if attempting to keep his focus on her, almost as if he had forgotten what she was talking about amidst the haze of his pleasure.

"Yes,  _ yes _ , I–"

Whatever he tried to say got cut off by a ragged moan as he sank his head in the pillow, back arching as he came in spurts. She stroked him through his release, observing as he came on his chest and stomach.

She welcomed the opportunity to quiet down her own erratic breathing and perhaps to quell her own raging flames. He had his fill and she had achieved her initial goal. Once he was finished, completely spent, she nestled on his side, forehead resting on his neck. Quiet, quietly, she could relax for a bit. Hubert was covered in a thin line of sweat and his chest heaved as he floated back to the land of the living.

Edelgard took the time to quiet down her desire. The point of that idea was to help Hubert. He was always fumbling with his body, muttering droll self-mockery constantly, hiding in the dark even when they were alone together. Maybe, if just maybe that would help a bit – seeing himself alongside her and just how much he was desired – then it would be good enough.

This was not for her. Edelgard had what she needed. Be sated. Also, a slight anxiety took over her when it came to the other surprise she still had in wait. Edelgard bit her bottom lip, the loose clothes suddenly feeling too stifling.

And yet, there was this heat under her skin, her hands slightly shaky as she adjusted against his limp body. As if noticing her discomfort, Hubert fumbled with his arm, clumsily pulling her closer as he buried his face in her hair.

"Thank you," he said, half-muffled and almost a whisper. Edelgard hesitated for a moment, wondering if she had truly heard that. "You really have a way of doing things that makes everything delightful."

Blinking slowly, she nodded, face buried in his neck.

"You're welcome. And, as they say, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. No need to flatter me."

He hummed, shifting as he hooked an arm around her shoulders.

"No need to put yourself down either. I speak nothing but the truth, Edelgard." It was always so strangely intimate when he spoke her name, no titles required. Hushed between whispers, like one's most personal prayer. 

It was then that she decided to merely let the moment float between them, letting his steady breathing lull her tired body.

* * *

Her fingers flexed. Stirring, looking for something. What? A warmth that wasn't there. As her consciousness came back to her, Edelgard blinked rapidly, propping herself up with her elbows. 

Edelgard opened her eyes and the first thing she saw, instead of the one that she sought, was herself. The afternoon had already passed and the moonlight fused with the candles – who had lit the candles? – creating a pale light that allowed her to see herself in the mirror.

Edelgard inhaled sharply, shoulders tensing as she recoiled. The reality was that all that was staring back at her was herself, nothing more and nothing less. And yet, in what she could only assume to be the haze of sleep, there was something strange. Nothing was out of place, not truly. Her features and contours remained the same, all put together as one would expect. Still–

"I take that you are awake."

Her line of thought got interrupted by a husky voice. Her eyes darted to the side and, as she expected, Hubert was standing, now fully clothed and lighting the candles. His eyes were tracked on her as he lit up the last of the candles, the flame flickering and framing his pale complexion with an orange tinge. 

"Yes," she answered, voice still raspy from sleep. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Not long. I myself fell asleep for a while, so I can't be sure, however, I can assure you that the sunset wasn't long ago."

Hubert, now finished with the candles, turned on his heels back to the bed. He had put his clothes back, but it was still possible to see the hickey on his neck, right above the collar of his white shirt. The sight made her press her lips together.

On one hand, there was a selfish pleasure in seeing him marked as he was. He was hers. It was primal, yes, but it hit hard to see him branded as hers and hers alone. And yet it felt strangely juvenile. A result of burning impulses, almost like an overly excited teenager. Edelgard sighed. Well. Since her younger years had been filled with dread and blood, there was no harm in being a little youthful given the opportunity.

Hubert sat down on the bed, handing over a glass of water.

"Here."

Edelgard nodded, sitting up as she took the glass from his hands. The water was fresh, indicating that he had just brought it to her. She handed the glass back to him, observing as he set it aside.

His eyes, however, weren't tracked on her but on her reflection. She turned her head, making eye contact with his reflection. His lips were slightly curled up, eyes squinted like a contented cat. 

"It's always impressive," he purred, a smirk playing on his tone. "How you manage to always do the most impressive things. No matter how high I set the bar, you always manage to be  _ outstanding. _ "

Reverence. It was the word that came to her mind most easily to describe his tone and yet something in his voice defied description. He was always too eager to throw praise her way, and yet that specific phrase had resonated deeper within her. 

"What do you mean?"

She managed to keep her tone even and his eyes flickered with a flare of emotion. Before she could decipher what it meant, Hubert chuckled, a cross between his sinister laugh and a droll self-mockery.

"As soon as I saw the mirror, I hesitated but continued in a fit of passion. And yet–"

He pressed his lips together, averting his eyes back to her. Following along, she glanced back at him. Brimstone eyes, set aflame by emotions that he lacked the words to profess out loud. She knew it. Edelgard had seen his eloquence writing letters for her many possible consorts denying one by one. The power of his words guiding his battalions on the battlefield. Even his praise to her deeds.

But when it came down to her – not the Emperor, but Edelgard – he faltered, stuttering bashfully as if he was a shy teenager.

"Yet, whenever I look at a mirror from now on, I will have a good memory to accompany it," he sighed, eyes half-lidded.

Good. That was all she could ask of him. 

He scooted closer, back straight and it was clear that he struggled to keep his expression neutral. His hands behaved on his lap, fingers intertwined. Edelgard's lips curled up in a small smile.

"Now you decide to act prudishly?"

He huffed in response, the tightness in his shoulders remaining. 

"I merely want to serve you, my lady."

The fondness in his voice leaked through the formality of the title, but it belied his nervousness. It was hardly the first time they laid together, but Edelgard had to admit most of it had been done in the dark, allowing them to forget they were Emperor and Minister. Not like that, not when there was the moon and their reflections to witness them. 

As he had all but admitted a few moments prior, their tryst was an act of passion. Edelgard couldn't even blame him, for she was fiddling with her own reticence before he entered the room. But right there, in their quiet intimacy, it was a very conscious act. In which they would willingly tear the fantasies of forgetting their roles in the world and partake in the joys of the flesh as Edelgard von Hresvelg and Hubert von Vestra, with all that came with it.

When he said nothing more, she took one of his hands and placed it on her thigh. It was warm and soft. Hands of a mage, whose experience with actual weapons were few and far in between. 

Such a contrast with her own, oh, the irony. 

He stilled for a moment, feeling the muscles underneath. Breathing heavily, he slid his hand up, finding the fabric of her red dress. Hesitating, teetering there. His eyes sought hers for permission. 

The sight brought a smile to her lips. It was as much for his comfort as it was for hers. Almost as if he wanted permission to guarantee that he wasn't overstepping some unspoken rule. Of course, he had never done so. Hubert was too careful and knew her too well to ever do so. But he insisted.

"Come here."

It was a fickle impulse on her part, but, then again, what about that whole situation wasn't? Hubert did not question it either, moving over her to the other side. Sitting with his back leaning on the headboard, hands folded in his lap, head resting in a pillow. Quiet, obedient. She would even dare to say  _ submissive  _ and the very thought made her body warm all over.

How very easy it was for him to rile her up. Edelgard scooted closer and straddled his hips. He said nothing, eyes tracked on her face. Green eyes, evaluating, waiting. Asking himself what game they would play next?

She smiled but it was a mixed gesture. Almost an instinctive response. Taking his hands, she placed them on the hem of her dress, inviting. Confirmation. Hubert nodded and she closed her eyes as he slid the fabric over her head.

The cold air grazed her skin and she heard as his breath hitched. Edelgard wasn't sure what to think of it. Their trysts up until now had been in moments too dark to even think, all hands and lips and sex. If not, then too pressed for time or too cloudy in desire to actually take off their clothes fully. Perhaps it was intimidating to see her like that. 

When she opened her eyes, Edelgard did not see Hubert's expression but her own reflection in the mirror.  _ Dissonance _ . That was the word that snapped in her mind. There it was. His surprise for the night.

The candle flickering, the moon shining and nothing could hide the utter dissonance reflected in the mirror. Black lace and pinkish scars. One of Dorothea's suggestions that Edelgard had denied at first, but then she ultimately decided to go for it. However, that moment was the first time in which Edelgard fully saw herself dressed only in the lingerie she had chosen.

As interesting as the experience seemed to be in theory, the reality reflected in the mirror told her a different tale. Her body had been forged in the flames of suffering and turned into a weapon to reforge the world. A body made to wear armor, to wield an ax bigger than she was and to endure the suffering of the Crest implant. Wearing black lace? It was strange, to say the least. And, while she couldn't find herself unattractive per se, perhaps that was what she had found so strange in her reflection.

That body with scars from pains that she couldn't escape inside her blood and from wounds due to a war she had inflicted, it was now going to be used to seduce a man? 

A senseless idea–

"Edelgard."

A gentle finger hooked under her chin, turning her away from the mirror. Her eyes widened in surprise, not only because of the gentle gesture but because of her name. No titles?

Still, she had no time to question it, because the next thing she knew, Hubert was already pressing his lips against hers, both hands cupping her cheeks as if to keep her in place. It was quiet, but there was a tinge of urgency in the way his lips moved. It sent sizzles all the way down to her toes and she mewled low against his lips, her hands awkwardly finding his shoulders. 

When he pulled back, his long nose brushed against hers, eyes owlish as he stared back at her.

"And to say that merely a few instants ago I had affirmed that you had surpassed my expectations," he whispered, low and husky as he kissed her lips chastely over and over again as if trying to not let go. "Then you proceed to do it once more."

His hands slid down from her cheek to ghosting over her sides. A shiver ran up her spine as he lingered just a moment too long on the swell of her breasts. However, soon his hands were firm on her hips as he placed a kiss on her pulse point. 

"Now I understand the idea," he growled against her skin, stopping only to run his tongue along the cords of her neck. "Of this mirror."

Her hands fidgeted with the buttons of his shirt and Hubert pulled back to help her, discarding the shirt aside. And how very beautiful it was, that the hickeys and marks she had left in his skin still trailed down his body. Purplish and pinkish, waking something primal within her that demanded full possession of the man under her.

Edelgard let out a shuddering breath. Why demand something that was already hers to take? Oh, how very animalistic it was to think of a man as  _ hers _ but she couldn't help herself. It was possessive, it was juvenile and it was selfish, but Hubert made her feel all of that. He belonged to her. She never thought that such demanding ideas would loom over her but Edelgard also did not care at the moment. 

His fingers touched her jaw and merely suggested that she turned back to the mirror. Her breath hitched. His fingers tensed. She knew that he was going to say something. Pull back, perhaps. In a fraction of a second, Edelgard took the chance.

Very well. Edelgard had asked for him to look at the mirror and it was only fair she would try it–

_ Oh. _

The flames of the candles cast shadows on both of them and the reflection, but she could see it clearly. All of it. Her hands were firm on his shoulders, holding on to him as her knuckles turned white. He placed a kiss on her collarbone, his pink tongue darting out to boldly taste her skin. How lascivious the scene was. And it was the two of them doing it, there was no unseeing it. Biting and marking, just as possessive and primal as she had been. 

_ Perverse, carnal and erotic _ in every way possible and she adored it all the same. Edelgard might have never been prudish to begin with, but the sheer ardor flaring between them was intense, much like the man before her.

She fully relaxed on his lap, feeling as his cock pressed against her thigh. His groan got muffled in her skin and Edelgard saw the reflection, dark hair covering his eye but it couldn't cover the tension in his jaw as his hips bucked up ever so slightly, begging for the friction.

His hands shifted and pulled down the straps of her bra. Still, whenever she looked at the lacy lingerie, it felt so out of place compared to the streaks of poorly healed skin–

She let out a gasp. He started kissing her breasts over the fabric, the wetness of his lips heightening the sensation. How easy it was to let him take the reins of her pleasure like this. One deep breath. His hand found the other breast. Another deep breath. He was just as lost in the moment as she was. A deep breath, cut short by a gasp. His other hand found the clasp on her back.

It was undone in a second and tossed aside the following moment. Her eyes followed the undergarment, which led to her arching her back instinctively as Hubert took one sensitive nipple to his lips. There was a hunger in his actions, in the way he grazed his teeth that made her toes curl. Her hands awkwardly found the muscles of his back as they moved in tandem.

He grunted, sucking as she dug her nails on his back. If nothing else, the jolt of pain made him hungrier, needier as his free hand found her other breast, toying with the stiff nipple, pinching it gently. The pain followed by a rush of warm pleasure, enough to make her close her eyes, forgetting the image in the mirror as she rode the sensation.

The muscles of his back moved under her palm like a feline, subtle in the hunt for his prey. His arms embrace her, pulling her closer and pressing her hips against his. His cock pressed hard between their bodies, the tell-tale sign of his increasing desire. Out of need or perhaps out of cruelty, Edelgard moved her hips ever so slightly, almost as if merely changing position. She sighed as the newfound friction sent trails of fire flooding her veins. Grinding against him and it did not go unnoticed.

He stopped. Edelgard opened her eyes. What was it? Her first reaction was irritation, the frustration as he pulled back, leaving her hot and bothered as she was. However, soon worry washed over her like a wave crashing on the shore. That wasn't his usual behavior. Had she done something wrong? 

Careful and wary, she opened her eyes, ready to question him. Instead, Edelgard kept her silence as she saw herself face to face with Hubert, almost as heated as she was, leaning back as he caught his breath. His face was flushed, but his expression was unreadable. That much was enough to make her furrow her brows.

"What is it?" Edelgard half-wished she wasn't an Emperor so her voice wouldn't sound like the crack of a whip. Hubert, in contrast, did not seem to care, shifting under her. The movement was enough to send shivers up her spine, but she merely bit her bottom lip to contain any sound that might have tried to escape.

The faux pas, however, did not go unnoticed. His lips curled up in a satisfied smirk, almost reeking of pride. However, the gleam in his eyes continued inscrutable. He hooked his thumb on the hem of her underwear.

"As I have said time and time again," he stated, gauging his words. "I merely wish to serve you."

She raised an eyebrow. Hubert, enigmatic like a sphynx, continued.

"Quid pro quo, perhaps?"

He tilted his head to the side and Edelgard knew. Perhaps he even knew that she knew. Still, it didn't stop the laughter bubbling in her chest. It was now his turn to raise an eyebrow, pulling back like a baffled cat. 

Instead of wasting any more words, Edelgard simply raised from his lap, awkwardly moving over him as if she was dismounting a horse. His eyes tracked her every move, now clearly expressing his confusion. Her smile only got wider. Even in his bafflement, there was a glint of amusement over the whole situation.

"You can say it, Hubert. It won't hurt you." She laid on her back, her eyes tracking his every move. In contrast, Hubert merely cleared his throat, his hands quietly on his sides, yet his eyes never left her body. Lust, that was the emotion she saw there. Reflected in his green eyes, there was that fiery sinful look.  _ Erotic _ , she couldn't help but think about that lascivious word that fit so well with them.

"I–"

She waited. One beat passed until he inhaled again, eyes shifting back to hers. But whatever he wanted to say died in his throat as he exhaled again. Edelgard bit her bottom lip. Of course, she had been foolish to think he wouldn't want to do what he was thinking about. Hubert had always been more than eager to get his head between her legs.

Still, he was less than stellar in actually asking for it.

She didn't glance at the mirror, but the very conscience of its presence was enough to remind her. All of that had one purpose and one purpose alone. His pleasure. Despite her selfish streak, Edelgard wouldn't allow any less than what she came there to accomplish. Her pleasure would be only a positive side effect. 

"Let's take this slow, then."

He raised an eyebrow, the tell-tale sign of his doubt. She was quick to stifle it, hooking her fingers in the hem of her underwear. Slowly, ever so slowly, she slid it down, now fully naked before him. If he hadn't done so before, now he certainly could smell the scent of sex in the air, wet as she was. 

His nostrils flared ever so slightly and she knew. And yet he did the unexpected. Hubert shook his head, his lips curled up in a half-smirk as if he was amused by the whole situation.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant."

And now she was at a loss once more.

"Then what is it?"

If the edge of annoyance offended him, he didn't let it show. Instead, he tilted his head much like a hopeful dog.

"If you close your eyes, perhaps I can show you."

Her lips curled up in a smirk. When Edelgard thought she finally understood him, then he pulled another riddle before her. Interesting indeed. She would play along, closing her eyes.

"Sit up," he purred, sliding his arm under her back. Oh? Interesting indeed. She complied, trying to figure out his intentions. They shifted together, letting him guide her limp body as he wished. Her feet touched the cold ground and she knew what he was planning. His chest pressed against her, the hardness of his cock nudging the small of her back. His thighs hovering near hers. 

There was only one option and a mix of embarrassment and, strangely enough, shyness took over her. She settled her hands on his knees as his fingers ghosted over her sides, shivering as he lingering on the swell of her breast.

His breath was warm against her ear, as he murmured, slow and soft, such a rare event that he reserved for her. "Open your eyes." The invitation was timid, bashful, so unlike him but so tactful. Perhaps he had noticed her mounting anxiety. Regardless, Edelgard noticed with a rush of warmth that she trusted him.

Her eyes opened and the reflection painted a different picture than what she expected to see. Not strictly so, for she was settled between his thighs, and the laws of science told her that the mirror couldn't reflect anything but what was in front of it, but the whole situation still felt different. Warmer, as he stared back at her with bright green eyes, teasing her sides.

Scars of a body forged for war seemed to be irrelevant to him, as his fingers caressed her all the same, the sensation sending goosebumps up her back. Her lips parted in a sigh.

"Who would have ever expected," he broke the silence, his lips brushing her ear. "That I would find myself like this, in your presence, given the opportunity to please you this way."

She found herself tongue-tied. What could she say? Edelgard was no goddess, yet, in his eyes–

Her brain got stuck there, which word would ever fit the description for what he felt? Did she even have a word for what she felt when his smoldering eyes offered her such reverence?

As his hands grew bolder, caressing her lower stomach, scorching her skin as trails of fire begged for more. Mirror or not, let it all be damned. She wanted him. With a whimper, she spread her thighs slightly, baring herself to the mirror. Demanding.

He chuckled, but instead of the sinister lilt, there was a certain bliss in his tone.

"How very good you are for me."

Her fingers tightened on his knees, ignoring his remark as one of his hands pressed her lower stomach, pinning her in place. The other trailed lower, teasing the white curls as he finally slipped a finger in her folds. Her breath hitched. It slid easily, wet and wanting as she was. 

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, a tinge of breathlessness tainting his words.

"No need for flattery," she answered back in the same low tone, but her voice lacked resolve as his fingers explored her slick folds. He pressed her cheek against hers, some sort of strange animalistic intimacy. His eyes drew back to hers across the reflection.

"I say nothing but the truth."

His words were halted as if he was treading uncharted territory. Edelgard took in a breath, almost answered him back but he was all too well aware and caressed her clit with a pad of a finger.

_ "Ah–" _

The touch sent sparks sizzling across her body, the need that had been building for so long now begging to be unleashed. Before she could even think about it, her hips bucked up slightly even with the comforting pressure of his hand. Wanting more.

This blessed desire that flowed between them. 

"As much as I am not the best with words when it comes down to this." He added a bit of pressure, but continued with the slow caress, knowing fully well how much she wanted him to go faster. It was like a gnawing urge that never quite let go of her, this vicious reverence that they had for each other. "I have to let you know how utterly magnificent you are."

The words rang true to her ears and her eyes darted to meet his across the reflection. A smirk played on his lips, almost like a mischevious imp. His fingers dipped lower and her eyes followed almost instinctively. On the reflection, Edelgard could see as he slid a finger inside of her. The very sight was enough almost make her come undone right there, moaning loud for the first time during the night.

Her mind swirled with incomplete thoughts, most of them incoherent as Hubert murmured praise, shifting to kiss her neck, curling his fingers inside of her to find the spot that made her toes curl. She could come right there, if he just were to go a bit faster, harder, Edelgard knew that he could, closing her eyes as she gasped.

And he withdrew.

A low chuckle filled the air as Edelgard positively grunted in frustration, an animalistic, half-bitten sound. How–

Hubert had slid away from her and she could see his arousal through his pants and the flush that had spread across his collarbone to the tip of his ears.

"What?"

Edelgard wasn't even sure that she had uttered the word, almost frustrated enough to dip a hand between her legs and finish it herself. However, before she could take action, Hubert smirked, almost as breathless as she was.

"I hope you pardon my selfishness," he muttered, sliding out of the bed to stand in front of her. "I just enjoy the prospect too much, I have to admit it."

For someone who had planned the whole idea, Edelgard surely was confused by whatever he was doing. Nevertheless, it quickly became clear as he sat on his ankles between her parted legs and placed a quick kiss in her inner thigh. She grunted, the frustration dispelling to give place to anticipation.

"You really like doing this, don't you?"

"It is very clear to me that you enjoy receiving it as well."

As if to prove his point, he leaned in, tasting her with his tongue. Flicking, knowing all too the rhythm of mouth, lips, and tongue that she so much enjoyed. Her hand found his hair, pulling him closer as she found herself unable to tear her eyes off him. She wouldn't last long, not with the way he licked and sucked. The deviant devious desire that made her feel blessed. 

She couldn't help but moan, all traces of bashfulness cast aside as she rode her crescendo, the fire under her skin spreading and seizing her, scorching everything in its path. Even his own tongue seemed more erratic now but she couldn't care less, tugging his hair closer to her even still.

Her wandering eyes seemed unable to focus on something, once more finding her reflection. With her legs spread, Hubert sitting on his ankles, the whole image was all sorts of depraved pure delight. His right arm wasn't holding on to her thigh as one would expect, no, she could see it as he moved rhythmically, even if a bit erratic. Up and down.

_ Oh. _

The realization as to what he was doing washed over her just as he sucked her just right, the wet sounds of the carnality–

Edelgard went still, but only for a moment. She let out a strangled sound, the fire pooling low in her abdomen released as her body tensed and unraveled all at once. Her back arched as she leaned back, her eyes unfocused, staring the ceiling. Her entire body trembled in response, the aftershocks still seizing her body.

It took a few moments for her to come back, in which the first thing she noticed was that the wet sound hadn't quite stopped.

"Stop," she murmured and, attentive as he was, Hubert promptly obeyed, inhaling sharply.

Her lips curled up in a smirk. Now, that felt frustrating, didn't it? Hubert always found such games to be strangely pleasing and it surely must have felt different on the other side of the coin. Edelgard, at least, felt a tinge of pleasure knowing that he was aching to come. Her limbs still felt the ripples of fire, but even then, she propped herself up to get a proper look.

Hubert had only pulled out his cock, flushed with need, even droplets of pre-come forming on the slit. Her smirk only widened as it twitched slightly, begging for attention. His body was still marked by her teeth and lips and his hands grasped the sheets, knuckles white as he steadied his breathing. As if to contrast with his needy body, his expression was neutral, gauging the situation with keen awareness.

Deep breaths, in and out, trying to control himself, as she knew very well. 

But there was no need for it. As much as the experience had been pleasurable – oh, but that had to be the understatement of the century – Edelgard was tracked on her initial goal. This was, when all was said and all was done, for him. 

"Sit back on the bed," she ordered, her voice low and raspy. "And take off those pants."

Hubert nodded, trusting as he was. How ambivalent it was, as it made her chest warm but also made the fire pool down in her lower stomach once more. Greedy, greedy as she was for him, Edelgard still wanted more. 

He got up, went around the bed, setting his pants aside. Hubert stopped for a moment – he knew that she was watching the way his cock was begging for attention, he couldn't possibly be unaware of how he affected her – and settled back in the bed, the same way they had started.

Her fingers fumbled with the drawer in the low light, but she was quick to find the vial she had cast aside before. The lube was cool to touch, but she didn't care as coated her fingers generously, as she knew he was watching her every move. It was hard to hide it when there was a mirror in front of them after all.

She laid back beside him, eyes focused on him. His expression had changed, indeed, enough so that it brought a slight smile to her lips. His jaw was slack, eyes hazed with terse pleasure. His hands were clenched, almost as if he didn't quite know what to do with them. She smiled even more. He wouldn't need to do anything.

Her eyes then darted back to the mirror for a moment. Sprawled in the bed as she was, Edelgard could see all the dips and curves of her body, the scars and the marks of his lips. Such duality it was, but, much to her own surprise, the ambivalence didn't bother nearly as much as before. 

It made her blush, yes, she couldn't avoid it, but the reflection of Hubert's smoldering eyes was most likely to blame for that part. A surge of boldness rushed under her skin as she dipped her hand lower, not nearly as patient as before. 

Edelgard closed her eyes, her lips parting with a sigh at the cold touch. Sensitive as she was, she started gentle, as if just exploring. There was no need to rush, even though part of her was impatient for more. Greedy and selfish, but as her body still recovered from the previous release, she would have to content with just gentle strokes as the lube warmed and the pleasure started to build up again.

Hubert's breathing quicker as well, a detail she could only perceive right there. She almost could feel his eyes burning her skin and the heat spread across her body, the tingling sensation between her thighs intensifying once more as she quickened her pace. 

"I hope you are aware," Hubert purred, the words half-slurred as if he was hypnotized. "How much effort it takes to not just come undone right here, watching you like this."

Oh? 

"You could if you wished to."

He barked out a laugh, prompting a small laugh from her as well.

"You still have something planned," he pointed out, stroking her hair with one hand. "It would be a shame if I were to miss it."

She stroked her clit, relishing in the sparks of sensation as his hand caressed her hair soothingly. 

"True enough."

The sensation builds on-again, excitement running her veins at the prospect of the following events. Almost as if in instinct, she slid one finger inside, hissing out a moan between her teeth. Hubert's breath hitched, she could hear the sharp inhale. His hand stopped, fingers still tangled in her hair as he stilled.

In response to the strange halt, Edelgard opened her eyes, arching an eyebrow–

Oh.

His eyes were staring right back at her, glinting dark and bright as if reflecting the flames of the candles or perhaps even showing the fires of his own desire. No, not desire. The word almost didn't felt right considering the utter  _ reverence  _ that he looked back at her.

"I–" he fumbled with words, but they felt unnecessary at the moment. Even so, it didn't lessen the impact of his next phrase. "You are so beautiful. I could never imagine that I would even have the opportunity of being with you like this."

How was she supposed to not come undone like that? She grit her teeth, staring right back at him as she inserted another finger, sliding in easily. Was she that excited already? It wasn't that surprising considering the way he looked at her. How selfish she was for wanting him all for herself but how could she not do so when he revered her such as she curled her fingers inside of her, hitting that spot just right. 

A small gasp escaped her lips and he reacted to her, so attuned as he was, groaning alongside her. As impatient as she was before, there was some egoistic part of her that wanted to drag it out just she could continue to see the way his jaw went slack and his expression softened in a rare display of bliss. 

Still, she withdrew her fingers. With a grunt, Edelgard barked out another order.

"Relax your legs."

Her hand found the abandoned vial once more and she liberally coated her hand with the lube and fondle his cock once more. The slow, deliberate stroke seemed to intoxicate him, his eyes tracked on the movement of her hand as squeezed him, a tinge of possessiveness taking over her. 

He was hers. And Edelgard would take him, selfish and greedy and hungry as she was.

With a groan, she moved quickly to straddle his hips, staring down at him with a smirk. Hubert, in contrast, licked his lips; his eyes a bit owlish. His body was coated with a thin sheen of sweat, the musky smell mingling with the scent of sex that dominated the air. 

"Is this some sort of test of my endurance?"

She huffed a laugh, one of her hands cupping his cheek as the other lined the tip of his cock with her entrance. Such duality it was, to revere and to desire. 

"I can assure you, it is not," she murmured, stroking his cheekbone with a finger. Hovering over him, both of them waiting for when she would act. "This whole night was for you, Hubert. That hasn't changed."

He chuckled, but it lacked his usual sinister lilt.

"We both know that I am all too devoted to ever do something like this without wanting to see you writhe in pleasure alongside me."

A shiver ran up her spine. Part of her was almost grateful Hubert was so tongue-tied whenever he wasn't almost bursting with desire because if he talked like that all the time, she would never get any work done. The prospect wasn't even that bad either.

It seemed that it was all too clear that his words had affected her, for he curled a finger under her jaw, prompting her to turn to the mirror. 

His hands caressed her thighs, her back, and her hips, not distinguishing between fair skin and knotted scars. All was her, all was sacred. The thought emboldened her, allowing her to let her eyes wander down still, as she hovered above his body, his cock aligned with her entrance, slick and glistening with lube in the low light. The very sight made her pulse in expectation, hungry and wanting and so full of desire for  _ him. _

"Watch it," he growled, voice thrumming with tension. His hands settled on her hips, pressing down ever so gently. Suggesting. Inviting. Asking for it. She took the opportunity, lowering herself as he submitted to her, to be used and to be revered.

A little, breathless moan escaped her lips. As much as she tried to convince herself of how much the night was for him, the feel of his cock left her selfish and greedy. Boldness flared under her skin, rushing alongside her blood as she watched through the mirror each centimeter of his cock disappear inside of her. He goes still, breathy and shuddering. 

Hubert muttered a curse under his breath, his face fever-flushed as he closed his eyes as if the mere sight of them like that would undo him. She sank deeper, relishing on the way he filled her so until he was fully inside of her.

A smirk played in her mouth as she splayed her hands across his chest. Edelgard shifted slightly–

"Stop," he choked, the sound fumbling out of his throat. What? Her eyes darted back to him, wide and wary. His brow was furrowed, his body tense as if every nerve on his body was about to light up. "I just need a moment."

His hands caressed her sides, soothingly as he recomposed himself. His eyes were half-lidded, his breathing heavy as she could feel the rise and fall of his chest, close as they were. A slight smile tugged at the corners of her lips. He had no right to look so peaceful while buried deep inside of her, sweaty and hot and bothered. Before she could even think about it, her hand cupped the back of his head, caressing his short hair.

She pulled him closer, gently, almost no more than a suggestion. In response, Hubert rested his cheek in her chest, leaning in. She couldn't help but wonder if he could hear the steady thumping of her heart. 

Only then she noticed that his face was turned towards the mirror.

"And who would think that a man that hesitated to look at the mirror as much as you did before...now would look so intensely at his own reflection."

"If I may correct you, it's our reflection. And, I suppose, that is the effect you have on me. Also, I could mirror the same question to you."

She curled an arm around his neck and even the slightest shift served to remember her how he seated deep within her, how she wanted to grind against him, the imperative instinctual need for more. Even so, Edelgard had to answer his question and, hazed as she was, she hid nothing.

"Hmph. Then I admit that my answer is the same as yours."

He scoffed a laugh as his hands trailed down.

"You flatter me."

She answered in kind, looking down to place a kiss on top of his head.

"The same way you did before, I speak nothing but the truth."

In a way, she had forgotten that the mirror was watching that whole exchange. It wasn't funny, but she almost laughed. She wouldn't have forgotten about it a few minutes prior, no, before that, she was acutely aware of the mirror's presence. Right there, as Hubert peppered chaste, quick, breathless kisses on her skin, it didn't matter anymore.

"Let me…" she trailed off, her hips grinding against his, drawing a moan from his wanting mouth, sharp features softening in pleasure.

"Of course." He murmured against her skin, his hand trailing lower and stroking her sensitive clit with the pad of a finger. "I'm yours to take as you wish."

She hummed in response, half in pleasure, half in agreement. With a hand in the headboard and the other on his shoulder, Edelgard rocked upwards, experimental as the friction sent jolts of pleasure – the body yearned, oh, how much she yearned for more – up her spine. Hubert let out a small groan, his eyes cast to their reflection.

When Edelgard sank down again, she did so slowly, trying to find that one delightful spot as he continued to stroke her clit. Her lust, the desire to chase and to get higher and higher. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders as she gyrated her hips up, searching for–

"I see," he murmured, half-slurred and under his breath but just loud enough so her eyes darted back to him. "You're trying to hit it. Allow me to help you, then."

He shifted under her, one hand settling on her hip as he thrust upwards, a perfectly coordinated motion that made her see stars, white dots peppering her vision as she positively screamed, loud and unabashedly and wanting. Her brain stopped for half a second – she was never that loud during sex but it felt so right. Hubert looked up to her, seemingly as puzzled as she was but also equally excited at the prospect.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She sank down again, chasing that same thrill. Another ragged moan spilled from her throat. His fingers added pressure on her clit, his movements less precise as she rode him. 

Hubert hissed, his head tilting back as he thrust upwards once more, the lascivious sound of flesh against flesh filling the room. Her thighs burned from exertion but she couldn't slow down, not when every nerve of her body was this close to lighting up, every patch of skin tight and sensitive, her body begging for release–

Her eyes darted to the mirror, her mind hazy as she found herself staring right into Hubert's eyes. Their bodies, a perfect erotic picture as they moved together, any semblance of rhyme or reason lost. His face was tight, attempting to rein in his own desire, but, oh it was so clear that he couldn't, not when his hips thrust up to met hers or when his fingers tightened and stroked and enticed.

He moaned something incoherent, his eloquence failing him in the daze of desire and delirium. The second time, however, she could hear it loud and clear.

_ "Edelgard." _

It hit her hard and fast. Her vision was a white blur afterward, the ragged moan, groan, scream spilling out from her throat as her whole body tensed and clenched. Edelgard lurched forward, her back arching as she sucked in a breath. Her body incinerated, the blood running under her skin in endless fire.

Even as her body protested, she rode those last waves of pleasure, as Hubert's fingers tightened on her hip. His jaw was slack, his movements growing more desperate. There was a strange, voyeuristic pleasure in looking at him through the mirror that way.

"Good boy," she murmured, not even sure if he could actually hear her. "You can come. Come for me."

If he did hear or not, it didn't matter, for his body suddenly went still, but only for a second as a howl rips throat, his body tensing in its spasms and he spilled himself inside of her, buried deep. It's then and only then that she allows her body to go limp, thighs burning, her arms awkwardly pulling him closer as he drifted back to the land of the living.

With a twist of her hips, Edelgard pulled him out of her, feeling a strange relief as she basked in her afterglow. Wordlessly, Hubert leaned back, lying down so that her head was resting in his chest. His hand found the sheets, lingered there for a second, but ultimately let go of it, settling his arm on her back instead. She arched an eyebrow. What was that for?

Blinking slowly, her eyes found their reflection in the mirror and Edelgard understood. With Hubert laying under her, his arms curled protectively around her as they both looked like had just strolled through heaven, it was a good look. Especially so as she surprised herself by staring right back at her, her expression calm and relaxed like it was rare to see. Scars, skin, bony features and white hair. Her eyes found his through the reflection and she reached the same conclusion.

Bliss.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 

"I believe it is a good time to say that, while you slept, I cleared your schedule for tomorrow."

She pulled back a little, arching one eyebrow.

"Thank you," she murmured, wary like a feral cat that was offered food. "Is this what you consider good pillowtalk?"

He laughed, a hint of mirth in his tone.

"No. I merely wanted to say that there is nothing stopping you from staying in this bed until tomorrow and even more."

She arched an eyebrow.

"And did  _ you  _ clear your own schedule?"

"I can't exactly do that to myself, can I?"

It was her turn to laugh, laugh like she didn't laugh in a long time, a playful sound like a bell.

"Very well. I hereby declare that you are free from all your duties tomorrow, as long as you stay here with me."

His eyes gleamed.

"I wouldn't have it otherwise."

He nudged his long nose against hers, coaxing her back to one more kiss. This time, it lacked the fervent desire of the others, but it was slow, it was soft and it was all she needed right there.

* * *

Dorothea knew that Edelgard was full of secrets. Goddess, if nothing else, it seemed like getting closer to her only made clearer how much the Emperor had to hide. 

And that was without even mentioning Hubert. Dorothea had already given up deciphering him, just accepted that Hubie was his own quicksilver creature of the night. 

Still, that day was a bit different. Dorothea had invited herself back to the Imperial Palace for a visit. After all, only two days prior, she had made one naughty suggestion to Edelgard and her intuition told her that she wouldn't be disappointed.

Sitting down on a table settled in the balcony, alongside Hubert and Edelgard, Dorothea was now certain. She couldn't control a grin.

"So, Edie, everything went right with Hubie?"

Edelgard inhaled sharply. Hubert choked on his coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me, i dont know this all happened either. It just did.  
> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
